<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever dreams by MadRabbit_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340019">Fever dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit_x/pseuds/MadRabbit_x'>MadRabbit_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fever Dreams, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRabbit_x/pseuds/MadRabbit_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can it be, that everyone knows him as Dream, yet dreams are the ones making his life a nightmare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: slight body horror(?)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water dripping down. Just one at a time, slowly, quietly. He didn't know where it was coming from. Did he even see? He forced his eyes to open, taken aback by what he saw. He was under a huge mushroom, red, with white spots on it. And from the top of it, water was coming down in little drips. He turned around, amazed by what he saw. There were many more mushrooms like the one he was standing under. Not only red ones but browns, with no spots, too.</p><p>He didn't know where he was but he started going in a random direction anyway. When he reached the side of the cap, where the water was falling down, he carefully stepped out from under it. Unfortunately, a drop of water touched his head, making him feel... Weird.</p><p>He looked down, but he didn't see what he expected. (What did he expect, anyway? He didn't know, but certainly not this.) His hands looked like they were melting. After a few seconds, his fingers started turning into a wax-like material and dripping down to the ground, just like the water earlier, only it seemed slower. It felt like he saw it in slow motion, it took seconds for the weird thing to reach the bottom.</p><p>Only then did he realize, that his fingers were almost gone. He could clearly see his knuckles, but above that, everything seemed to turn into the same mixture, melting into each other. He felt fear run through his body. If this won't stop, all of him will melt away.</p><p>He didn't know what to do. But who would? He never thought his fingers would just randomly turn into some gross stuff and his whole body could, too. It just never occurred to him that this might happen. He thought ahead of things, always, but he didn't even though this could be a possibility.</p><p>He had to do something. He couldn't just die like this. So, without thinking about it, he let the fear consume him and started running. He had no idea where he was going, or what he thought would happen. What did he hope for? That the melting will just stop like it didn't even happen?</p><p>He felt like he was running for minutes, his lungs started to hurt, and his breathing became fast. His whole hand was gone by then. He had to find something, a solution, a cure. He had to...</p><p>And then he tripped and fell. His face slammed into the ground, and he could immediately feel the blood running down his forehead and cheeks. Great. He fucked up. Now, he's injured. How will he even get up, if he doesn't even have hands? He struggled to turn around, so he could be on his back, and looked at the sky. He started to get sick because of blood loss, and for a second, he thought he will throw up.</p><p>The sun started to blind him. It was shining directly in his eyes, making him reach above his face with his hand, to be in the shadows. For a while, he didn't even realize it, but when he did, he was shocked. His hand was normal. No sign of the dripping wax-like thing, just his regular hands. </p><p>His own hands, with some freckles on them, palm a shade pinker than the rest of his skin. He even had the only ring he owned on (an iron one, which was a simple snake, that had some kind of green gems as eyes) and his nails were painted black.</p><p>Huh. This was the most normal thing that happened in a while.</p><p>It reminded him of something. What was he even wearing? He didn't have time to think about that, did he? He didn't even remember when he put on a green hoodie. And the shoes? Why did he put these on? Nowadays, he wears boots, not Vans, like when he was a teen. His jeans were black and cuffed. Well, at least, that wasn't unusual about his clothes.</p><p>He wanted to inspect more of his looks, like which hair tie he used for his man bun (it could be a normal black one, but maybe it was the neon green one that he got from his sister) but he didn't have time. In the next second, he heard someone's voice.</p><p>"Oh, Dream."</p><p>Shit. Was that George?</p><p>"Come here, Dream," he said with a chuckle. Yeah, that was definitely George. Noone else had that kind of flow to his voice. Dream didn't even know how to describe it, it was just so smooth, even when he laughed.</p><p>"I won't hurt you... That much" Dream heard. What? Was he haunting him down? Was that the Manhunt, but in real life video, they were planning to do? Was that today?</p><p>He can't make any noise, then. George shouldn't know where he is, so, as long, as he's quiet, he can get away from him. Easy. The only thing is, he doesn't know where George is, either.</p><p>"Dweam" he heard his name, again, this time mockingly. Not like the others weren't similar to that. But this was baby talk. George was trying to lure him out. To get a reaction out of him. Anything, so the hunters can win.</p><p>But he can't just give in to the sweet voice. He has to win. His ego couldn't take anything else than that. But he didn't know where he was supposed to go.</p><p>Should he just start silently going in a direction, hoping that the other hunters weren't close to him? That seemed like a mistake. He could be surrounded by them. But, if only George is here, and he somehow manages to get his location, he could just start running. He was sure, that he was faster than George, and he definitely had better stamina. There's no way he could catch up to him.</p><p>He had to do this, right? Was there even anything else, he could do? This isn't Minecraft, he can't just start mining the blocks and getting away in a tunnel he made. No, this was real, and the only option he had was to start running.</p><p>He took in a breath of fresh air, the smell of mushrooms was unbearable. He hated those things, they were just disgusting. But now, they were the only thing he was sure of. He didn't know, where he exactly was, where George was, or the time. The only thing he knew was mushrooms, all around him.</p><p>He can do this. Sure. No way he can fail. What does Techno always say? Not even close. He's going to run away, and hide somewhere else. It'll be easy. Right?</p><p>"Boo!"</p><p>Dream's eyes opened immediately. George was right in front of him, looking him in the eye. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a little red and white box, like his skin, and he had his silly goggles on.</p><p>Then, Dream finally saw the unusual parts of the outfit. On his head, George had a small crown, which looked like it would be made of plastic, but it shined like real gold, and in the middle of it, there was a red mushroom. He also had a cape on his shoulders, that was so long, that it touched the ground.</p><p>He found him. Dream had to run. He can't just stay and think of the cape that makes Goerge's shoulders look a little bit wider, or how the little mushroom on his head had a similar shade to his lips...</p><p>So he just launched himself in a random direction, his shoes hitting the ground rhythmically. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, Goerge's trainers were probably better suited for running than his shoes. But he didn't care. He only cared about winning, and to win, he had to outrun George. Easy.</p><p>George sucks anyway. He's British, colorblind, and left-handed. Like, pick a struggle. Also, he's short. But he's pretty... Okay, maybe he's not that bad.</p><p>He lost him after a few minutes, he was sure. He didn't hear any footsteps behind himself or the cracking of leaves on the ground. Did George even try? This seemed like an easy win. Too easy.</p><p>Because, sure, George might not be the best at running, but Dream was sure, he was better than that. He thought he would have to run a bit more.</p><p>Let's think about this a little. George is British. European. What do European people like? Soccer. That means, he probably played a lot of that. And you have to run around the field there. It just doesn't add up. He has to run better than that. He should have better stamina.</p><p>Dream heard some movement behind himself, so he turned around. A second later, he had to jump back, and an arrow hit the ground in the exact spot where his foot was before.</p><p>"George! What the heck?" Dream said while stepping back. This wasn't a good idea though, because he fell over in a twig. He found himself on the ground in moments, elbow bruised by the hit. "You could've- You could've shot through my leg!"</p><p>George didn't reply, just stepped closer to him, while his smile was slowly growing into a grin. He grabbed his goggles, bringing them up from his nose, and resting them on his head. Now Dream could look him in the eyes, in those beautiful, dark brown eyes, that looked like melted chocolate whenever George smiled. Right now they weren't the welcoming, familiar shade, that Dream loved so much. With every passing moment, they got redder and redder, as George was taking some steps to get to him.</p><p>He looked like some kind of predator, enjoying the fear in the air and seeing his prey shiver by the sight of him. And even though, Dream always holds the pride of a lion, he felt helpless right now. This could be the end of all, his life taken by his friend. Maybe, he did something wrong, made him mad, or didn't apologize for something. And if it was this big of a deal, that he could be dead because of it, this wasn't the time to try and undo his mistake. It would be worthless.</p><p>"Oh, Dream," George said, bringing him back from his thoughts. This time it wasn't mocking, like every time someone said it. It was worse. It was pitying, and Dream hated it. He felt looked down upon like he was some kind of little kid again, not knowing how to do things properly. "You always amaze me, you know."</p><p>He took a little time to enjoy seeing Dream's confused face, then giggled.</p><p>"You really think you can run from me? You tried before," he grinned, looking Dream in the eye. "And you couldn't really do it, right? You tried to leave me behind because you thought it'll be safer. Do you feel safe now, Clay?"</p><p>A part of him wanted to just admit it. Admit, that no, he didn't feel safe at all. But there was a much bigger and more hot-headed side, that just didn't want to. That would just make him more pitiful, right? He can't just do that.</p><p>"I never tried to leave you behind," was the thing that left his mouth instead. "What are you talking about, George?"</p><p>He heard him giggle again. The same adorable giggle he sometimes did, but somehow it just made his fear spike up even more. It sounded out of tune, changed. Like it wasn't actually him, just a corrupted version of himself.</p><p>"Oh, you know, that you did. Distance yourself from me, leaving me on read. Even if you didn't realize it, and it was unconscious."</p><p>"Why would I do that?" Dream asked, starting to panic. Did he really do that? No surprise George was upset.</p><p>"Because you feared what would happen if we get too close. You tried to stop it, but now's the time you have to finally realize what is the thing that scares you the most." George said, tilting his head, and tossing the bow from his hands to the side.</p><p>Dream didn't know what was happening? Does George know something he doesn't? About him. About what he's scared of. But how? And most importantly-</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>George's grin turned into a soft smile, and he giggled a little as he squatted down in front of him. His eyes started to lose the redness and slowly went back to their original color.</p><p>"This" George said, grabbing Dream's hoodie, and pulling him up, straight to his face. Dream's eyes widened, as he felt their lips touch. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and his heartbeat started to speed up. It felt unusual but strangely satisfactory like this was something he wanted to do all his life.</p><p>George pulled back and looked Dream in the eye. Dream wanted to do it again. He wanted to kiss George again until he's got enough of it, but he doubted he ever could. He started to close the distance between them, their faces so near, he could almost feel it. Their lips will meet in a couple of moments, and it's going to be great, just like it was before, like a dream.</p><p>And as their lips met again, Dream woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! It was a lot of fun writing this chapter!</p><p>My twitter: MadRabbit_x<br/>My insta: madrabbit_x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>